Communication systems that communicate over the horizon and are not line of sight communication systems typically employ one or more satellites. In a typical satellite communication system a first ground antenna transmits communication signals to a satellite in a geostationary orbit over the earth. The satellite then relays the communication signals to a second ground antenna. Communication systems such as this are employed for transmitting commercial communication signals and military communication signals. Satellite communication systems such as this are expensive to produce and implement. The communication system components are expensive, large and heavy. Furthermore, satellite communication systems used for military communications have the vulnerability that, should the satellite be disabled, the link between the ground antennas is broken.